


No Place I'd Rather Be

by LGFUADJJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Free Day Prompt, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Set After Retirement, Victor POV First, Yuri & Yuuri Are Ballet Instructors, Yuri POV Third, Yuuri POV Second, prepare for trouble make it double
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGFUADJJ/pseuds/LGFUADJJ
Summary: Victor is woken up at dark o'clock by a frantic Yuri. Then, Yuuri shows up with more problems at a later, yet, still ungodly hour. None of this would be happening if they would, just maybe, talk to each other.





	No Place I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoolDoggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDoggo/gifts).



> _*Ahem*_ So this is my first time ever writing for YuuYu and mpreg, and I thought it would be smart to knock out two things I’ve never done before at once (very unsmart, probably). 
> 
> I was enabled to write this by many people but namely [Kiitsuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitsuo/pseuds/Kiitsuo) and [TheSprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/pseuds/TheSprout). I hope I delivered somewhat on what I had talked about. I look forward to writing more Yuuyu / Mpreg in the near future.
> 
> Also I want to note that my good friend [Sacheland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacheland/pseuds/sacheland) told me to, and I quote, “fuck off” because I am using pregnancy tests for men. When in actuality if used by males and it tests positive you should be worried about cancer? Which is news to me, but I also have decided that for this work of fiction I will continue to use it. I apologize in advance for the inaccuracy, but please forgive me as this fic also includes male pregnancy (which is also, not accurate) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. 
> 
> Thank you to [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13) for the name of Victor & Christophe’s daughter (Gaelle).
> 
> And finally thank you to [Lillykins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lillykins/pseuds/lillykins) for being my beta and helping me come up with a satisfying ending AS WELL AS my summary.
> 
>  
> 
> **< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3**
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ;).

Victor was cozy in a deep sleep, dreaming about something pleasant. It was sunny and warm, something he needed in the dead of winter Russia was in at the moment. But a certain sound threatened to tear him from the dream. Something familiar but in his dreamlike state he opted to ignore and rather continue to focus on the sun on his skin. 

“Victor, please answer your phone.” Christophe’s grumbles and prodding in his side finally took him out of his dream. 

After finally waking him, Christophe turned onto his side and pulled the covers over his head. Victor huffed before fumbling around on his night stand for the intrusive sound that was his phone. 

“‘Lo?” Victor rubbed at his eyes before peeking one open to look at the clock on the night stand: **3:27 AM**.

“Victor? Wake up, I need to talk to you.” Unmistakably, Yuri Plisetsky was whispering aggressively at him on the other line.  
“What’s wrong, what happened?” Victor spoke in his normal tone now, losing the sleepy edge it had when he had first answered.  
“Shh!” Victor didn’t hold back his heavy sigh.  
“I don’t want Yuuri to hear this.”  
“Then go outside, you idiot.” Victor was not going to whisper their entire conversation.  
“...Fine.” After some shuffling, Yuri finally spoke to him in his usual voice. Except it held tension and urgency.

“Victor...I’m freaking out. I don’t know what to do.”  
“You still haven’t explained.” Victor openly yawned and heard Yuri grumble on the other end. He’s unsure if it was to his statement or to his yawn but he doesn’t ask. Yuri takes a few moments to get to the reasoning behind his 3 AM call. Victor pictures him pacing like he normally does when he’s in a _mood_. 

“Look I’m...Pregnant. Victor, I took three tests and they all have those stupid fucking double lines and I just...What am I going to do?” Victor heard loud and clear the tone of _lost_ within his voice and a pang of understanding hit his chest. He remembers the moment he found out about his own unplanned pregnancy. Victor swiftly sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and leaving the warmth of his blankets as he reached over to turn on a lamp sitting on his night stand.

“Well, what do you want to do?” He asked, knowing that that was his own first question once his own tests read positive.  
“What do you mean what do I want? I meant how am I going to tell Katsuki? We haven’t even -” Yuri cuts off abruptly and Victor can hear a small gasp escape as if a realization hit him.  
“We’re not even married.” Victor almost let a chuckle escape at the statement. Mostly because him and Christophe didn’t get married until after Gaelle was born.  
“Listen Yura, your first question should be: Do you want to have this child or not?” Victor’s statement made Christophe stir beside him.

“Of course I want to.” Yuri was quiet in his answer, almost as if he couldn’t believe he was asked the question in the first place.  
“Then what exactly is the problem?” Victor tried to see this situation through Yuri’s mind for a moment. He had a stable life, career, and was with someone he loved and who loved him back. Who cares about a wedding?  
“What if...Yuuri doesn’t want a kid? What if this ruins our relationship? I can’t have that Victor. I can’t lose him. I won’t.” Yuri sounded frantic and Victor couldn’t help but see himself in this exact position he was in two years ago. But he wasn’t even in a relationship at the time, let alone wanting to be a parent. It was the complete opposite of where Yuri stood now.

“You won’t know until you talk to him. If I know him at all, I know he won’t walk away from this. He loves you, Yuri. You know he does.” Christophe was sat up and cuddled up against his back, laying his head on the shoulder opposite of where he held his phone.  
“I know but it doesn’t make it less terrifying.” Yuri sighed, seemingly calmer than he was moments ago.  
“Trust me, I understand. But you have to tell him. And you can’t wait.” Victor was adamant about this part. He waited and it didn’t end up how he had hoped. Not like how he was sure Yuri and Yuuri would be fine and get through this. Yuri sighed once again on the other line.  
“Thanks, Victor. I’m sorry for waking you up. I just...Needed someone who knew the feeling.” He nodded to himself in acknowledgement, knowing that Yuri couldn’t see it.  
“It’s fine. Just let me know how the discussion goes, okay? Get some sleep.” Yuri scoffed a bit on the other end before they both said their goodbyes and hung up.  
Christophe left ghosting kisses across the back of Victor’s neck, before moving his hands to gently massage his shoulders.

“Plisetsky?” He asked quietly as he continued to work his magical hands and making Victor melt on the spot.  
“Yep. Scared about the future of his relationship if he has a kid.” Victor leaned back into Christophe’s touch relishing in the tenderness.  
“Mm, I’m sure everything will work out.” Christophe reassured.  
“I know. They’re going to have a beautiful child.” Victor smiled to himself at the thought.  
“Well since that is all sorted...Can we go back to sleep now?” Christophe’s innocent question made Victor laugh before nodding and turning out the light.

*

Yuuri paced around the entirety of his house, Yuri already gone to teach his morning class. He had no idea what he was going to do. Where was he even to begin, with his dilemma? His mind screamed to tell someone, anyone. But in his heart he knew the only person who might understand was only a ten minute walk away. So instead of a simple phone call, or even a text to let said person know he would be dropping by he took it upon himself to make the trip by foot. He needed the time to mull over the situation he found himself in, even through the cold and snow. But once he arrived at his destination he almost felt like turning back. He got himself into this position, maybe it was best to deal with it alone. But then again...Victor was one of his closest friends. He bit his lip as he knocked on the front door of his and Christophe’s home.

“Ah, good morning Yuuri.” Christophe answered the door rather cheerily for it being 7 AM. He held Gaelle at his hip, where she sleepily eyed him before her eyes lit up at recognition.  
“Yuu Yuu!” Her smile was contagious and bright and he couldn’t help but smile as she reached for him. He gladly accepted her clinging hug as she transferred to his arms and Christophe just smiled.  
“Come in, please.” Christophe offered, stepping aside to let him in.  
Yuuri slipped out of his shoes, leaving them by the door before turning his attention back to Christophe as he spoke.

“I’m guessing this isn’t a ‘I was in the neighborhood visit’, is it?” He asked, almost with a knowing smirk on his face as he adjusted his glasses.  
“Not particularly, no. I’m actually here to talk to Victor.” Yuuri took a moment to look around the house, noting that he wasn’t in either the kitchen or living room.  
“I let him sleep in for a bit longer, seeing as he had...Trouble sleeping last night.” Yuuri noted the hesitation in how he worded his sentence, but he wasn’t curious enough to ask about it.  
“It’s still good to see you both though.” Yuuri told him with a smile as he turned to Gaelle in his arms who had started to play with his hair. He pretended to nibble at her hands, making loud chomping noises and she laughed hysterically at the gesture. Christophe had another grin plastered on his face before he turned on a heel.

“Give me a few moments to wake the beast.” He called behind him as he disappeared down a hall.

Yuuri made his way into the living room but still stood, content with waiting. Gaelle cuddled into him, the top of her head resting under his chin. She softly muttered his name, _‘Yuu Yuu Yuu’_ , for no particular reason and it warmed his heart. Abruptly the idea that he could potentially be holding a child of his own in his arms like this soon was both terrifying as much as it was exciting. But he’s had practice with Gaelle, ever since she was born. It’s not the fact that he didn’t think he was ready, because he was physically. But mentally, was he? Was Yuri? Yuuri sighed as he thought of the possibility of this ending their relationship somehow.

“Morning, Yuuri.” Victor interrupted his thoughts as he entered the room, with Christophe close behind him.  
“Hey, sorry for the early drop in. I just had something I needed to talk to you about if you had the time…” Yuuri felt himself regressing in his decision to just waltz into their home like this.  
“Anything you need.” Victor smiled at him warmly, calming the initial nerves at the idea of intruding.  
“Come on Gaelle, you need breakfast.” Christophe reached for his daughter who complied quietly. 

Once they left, disappearing into the kitchen, Yuuri felt put under a hot spotlight as Victor sat down and looked at him expectantly. He cleared his throat as he continued to stand and peeled off his coat before laying it neatly on the back of the couch. When he looked back at Victor, he was still waiting patiently. Yuuri drew in a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

“Um well…” Yuuri started. He was not exactly the best at speaking what was on his mind, but he was the one who had decided this was what he needed, on a whim.  
“I don’t exactly know how to say it…” Yuuri began to wring his hands together as he looked down at the floor.  
“Take your time.” Yuuri puffed out some air at the fact that Victor was being so nice about this. He cleared his throat again.  
“Well to put it simply...I’m pregnant.” Victor’s eyes went a little wide and Yuuri felt the panic settle tightly in his chest. This was probably his worst idea to date.

“What?” Victor’s astonished tone of a question that came out didn’t help.  
“I’m pregnant. I know, it’s crazy and I’m an idiot. I don’t know how I let this happen. Yuri is going to flip out…” Yuuri began to pace the living room, unsure of what else to do.  
“God, how am I going to tell him? I’m six weeks already! I haven’t had one goddamn symptom up until a week ago, where morning sickness hit hard…”  
“Yuuri.”  
“...I’ve been having to lie to Yuri this entire week, telling him it’s some weird stomach bug but that I’m somehow still fine otherwise. I have no other sickness symptoms. I think he’s starting to catch on and truly I don’t know how I’m going to keep this up if more pregnancy symptoms start to arise…”  
“ _Yuuri_.”  
“... Oh god I hadn’t even thought about when I start showing. When did you start to show? Three months was it? Oh my god I’m halfway there. I can’t just suddenly play off that i’m _fat_ , Victor. Yuri’s not an idiot. Oblivious at times but far from dumb. What’s going to happen to my classes? Will he be forced to have to teach them for me? How long can I do ballet while pregnant?…”

“ ** _Yuuri_** , please slow down.” Finally Victor’s voice registered in his mind enough to make him stop talking. But he still paced, thinking about all these questions.  
“Honestly, I think you just need to talk to him. You might be surprised by his response. In a good way.” Victor had a lazy smile and for a moment Yuuri wondered if he knew something more, but the thought faded away when the feeling of dread filtered in through his mind instead.  
“How am I going to just say this to him? What if he’s not ready?” Yuuri couldn’t help his voice cracking as he spoke this question aloud. It was terrifying to think that he could lose Yuri, or push him away. Or worse, force him to stay because of their shared child and have resentment build up over the years to blow up in their faces later on in life. His mind found the worst scenarios and played them on repeat.

“Yuuri, please just trust me when I say things will work out.” Victor was now standing in front of him, Yuuri only realizing as he almost bumped into him.  
“You both love each other, it’s clear for anyone to see. You’re both ready for this, I guarantee it.” Yuuri took a few moments to breath in and out slowly, Victor resting his hands on top of his shoulders reassuringly. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile and nod, because he was right. Even if his mind was giving him the worst outcomes possible, how often was that the case? With Victor’s soft grip on his shoulders, he started to feel better about the situation.  
“Thank you, Victor. I’ll talk to him.” Yuuri adjusted the glasses on his face as a feeling of determination now replaced the fear. Not completely, but enough to get his mind on thinking about the when and where.  
“Good. Let me know how it goes.” Victor patted him with a reassuring smile, before finally moving his hands away. Christophe seemingly materialized out of nowhere with perfect timing, offering a smile.

“Would you like to stay for breakfast, Yuuri?” Yuuri couldn’t help but grin at the pink frilly cooking apron Christophe wore.  
“Actually, I should probably get going. Yuri’s class ends soon so maybe I can catch him before he leaves.” Yuuri grabbed for his jacket before putting it on while walking over to where he had left his shoes.  
“We’ll have to plan for another dinner. Gaelle always asks about the both of you, no matter if you were here recently.” The information made Yuuri’s heart warm again and his smile widen.  
“Yes, we would both like that.” As if on cue, Gaelle appeared from the kitchen, next to Christophe’s leg. She came bumbling towards Yuuri in a hug which he graciously accepted, knelt down to her height.  
“Yuri and I will come back and visit soon, okay?” Yuuri couldn’t help but ruffle her morning bed head and heard her giggle at the action. 

He exchanged goodbyes with the couple before heading out the door back into the snow. The only thing now on his mind was how he was going to say what he needed to, without it coming out in an embarrassing mess.

*

Yuri ran through cool downs with his under twelve class, showing them how to do a stretch correctly before walking around and adjusting if needed. Once it hit the top of the hour he released them, reminding them to practice movements and terminology. Once the studio emptied, he sighed deeply. Being at work helped distract him from the idea of a certain discussion he needed to have with Yuuri, but being alone let his mind wander to said conversations. He had an hour in between classes, if he so wished to use the studio. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes slowly gravitating downwards until they landed on his belly. He shook his head hastily to get rid of the image that filled his imagination of how he might look farther along in his pregnancy. He opted to plug his phone into the sound system and blast music instead, before beginning to run through the basic ballet movements. 

He focused solely on the music and moving as perfectly as his body knew how. It was simple to zone out as he let a dance fill his mind instead. He focused so hard that he didn’t even notice Yuuri step into the room until he was in the middle of a spin. He nearly tripped out of it, instead awkwardly catching his balance, his boyfriend catching him off guard enough. Yuuri smiled at the action before giving a small wave of a greeting. Yuri turned in a haste to pause the loud music overhead before addressing him.

“Hey, sorry. I didn’t expect you to come in this early.” Yuri made his way over to where Yuuri stood, who opened his arms for a hug.  
“No need to be sorry.” Yuuri responded with a warm smile before Yuri hugged him close.

Yuri couldn’t help but sigh heavily. He had been so touch starved he didn’t even realize it until they were embracing. Yuuri pulled back and found his lips. Yuri expected a quick kiss of _’hello’_ , but Yuuri didn’t pull away, so neither did he. 

The kiss deepened even more, Yuuri finding the back of his head with a gentle touch, and the only reason Yuri reluctantly pulled away was his lack of oxygen. He tried to play it off like he wasn’t panting but he was sure Yuuri could tell, yet didn’t speak of it. The kiss was definitely more than a simple _’hello, I love you’_. It was curious but Yuri didn’t pester. Maybe Yuuri was touch starved too. Maybe it’s why he arrived at the studio so early.

“How did class go?” Yuuri still held on tight, talking quietly even though they were alone.  
“It was great. You know I love teaching even the smallest of the kids our passion.” Yuri couldn’t help but smile thinking about the cute little girls in his class.  
“Mm, yeah they are pretty adorable.” Yuuri brought a hand up and pushed back some of Yuri’s bangs that had fallen out of his messy bun. They shared a smile, thinking about the students they teach of all ages.

“You know I was thinking recently...We haven’t done that duet we made together in a while.” Yuuri had a pensive look as he thought back to it.  
“What, you want to try it out in that outfit?” Yuri looked at him from top to bottom. A heavy jacket over presumably a long sleeve and jeans was not exactly ballet attire.  
“Oh come on, I’ve danced in much worse than jeans.” Yuuri grinned as he started to peel off his winter coat, proving Yuri’s assumption of a long sleeved shirt underneath.  
“Yeah yeah, old man. Just be sure to stretch at least.” Yuri gave him a sly smile as he turned back to the sound system to find the edited music to their duet on his phone.

He went slow in searching, stealing looks at Yuuri stretching graciously. While they were dating, long before they had even choreographed a duet together, this specific dance made them confess their love for one another. A misstep and tumble on top of each other made Yuri blurt it out for no reason other than the fact that it was true and he had felt it for months. But nothing was better than hearing the statement repeated back, over and over again. He grinned at the thought before finding the song he had been searching for. 

When he looked back up at Yuuri, he was already set in his starting position. He set a delayed timer for the music to start before walking to his own position.

“Didn’t want to do as many spins and jumps, huh?” Yuri smirked as he noted the position Yuuri chose as they waited for the music.  
“I think you look better doing them.” Yuri flushed, a response too slow on the tip of his tongue as the music started overhead [cueing them into their jump start](https://youtu.be/n7xFbfJK0kg).

The music was only loud enough to hear, the sounds of their feet moving on the floor filling the rest of the space. Yuri loved dancing this for many reasons, but mostly because it was _theirs_. They had worked on it together for exercise and fun but it became more than just a ballet duet. It was an entirely new language they used to speak to one another. It said: _you inspire me, I have always loved you, we were made for each other_ and all the little intricacies and feelings in between. 

He could tell Yuuri was expressing his movements differently, even if they had danced the same routine together countless of times. He tried to understand what was being said while simultaneously focusing on his spins and plies. But soon Yuuri broke his concentration with words.

“I actually came here to talk to you about something.” Yuri wasn’t sure how he could speak so normally, as if he wasn’t doing a strenuous activity such as lifts and jumps.  
“Yeah?” Was all Yuri could get out himself before dashing across the room and meeting back up with him in the middle.  
“It’s something that makes me really...Nervous.” Yuuri took a moment in between words as he lifted Yuri off the ground and swung his legs around before putting him back down. 

Yuri had grown to understand a variety of things that could make him nervous. He also knew most ways to help calm him, including the dance they were in the middle of.  
“You can tell me anything.” Yuri told him as they held hands and jumped in time together. It wasn’t even like they were dancing anymore, as his mind focused on the conversation instead, but his body continued going in muscle memory. 

He watched a hint of doubt make its way to Yuuri’s face before they both entered in their ending fouettés. Once Yuri made it out of his final spin, he grabbed onto Yuuri’s hand where he held it out to him. After one final jump, Yuri embraced Yuuri close to him before he finally spoke what was on his mind.

“Yura, baby...I’m pregnant.” Their chests were close together, still in their final pose but the quiet confession made Yuri pull his head back quickly.  
“You… _What_?” He wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. But the worry that made its way onto Yuuri’s features made him believe he had.  
“I’m six weeks pregnant. I’ve only known for a week. I didn’t know how to tell you, I’m sorry.” Yuri could feel the apprehension Yuuri held in his shoulders as he still clutched onto him closely. The most pleasant feeling settled deeply into Yuri's chest and tears began to form in his eyes.

“Yuuri...I’m pregnant too. I only found out last night.” Yuri choked out somehow. His own admission made that look of worry transform into both excitement and happiness, exactly how Yuri felt.  
“Wait, we’re both pregnant?” Yuuri’s voice was breathy in disbelief. Yuri could only nod as he started to cry harder and pulled Yuuri back into a crushing hug.  
“I was so scared. I didn’t want to lose you. We’ve never talked about...This.” Yuri spoke through his tears of happiness, letting it all come out.  
“I was terrified. I had to mull over it for a week and went to Victor for advice this morning.” Yuuri wiped at his eyes as he pulled away a bit, but still held on tightly. Yuri couldn’t hold back his watery laugh.

“I called Victor early this morning, completely freaking out.” Which earned an equally tearful laugh.  
“He must think we’re idiots.” Yuuri commented.  
“Victor has no room to talk if that’s the case.” Yuri was fast to make Victor the butt of a joke, what he was best at doing. It earned him a deeper laugh and a shake of the head from Yuuri, which was all he had wanted.  
“I was worried that you had wanted to get married before we even thought about kids.” Yuri took a deep breath as the tears had stopped flowing. But there were still worries he needed to get off his chest about the entire situation.  
“Yura…” Yuuri’s face reddened in a deep blush.  
“I want nothing more than to marry you. Today, tomorrow, after our children are born, I don’t care. I’ll be here by your side no matter if there are rings on our fingers or not.”

And just when Yuri thought he had a handle on himself enough to stop crying for more than a minute, Yuuri made him burst into a bout of fresh tears. He couldn’t even bring himself to audibly agree and ended up nodding hastily hoping Yuuri understood that he felt the same way. That he was forever his with or without a ring to declare it. The way Yuuri pulled him in tight again made Yuri believe he knew it without having to hear it. At least, until Yuri could control his overjoyed sobs enough to respond with the same sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please validate my existence with kudos, comments & msgs! <3\. **Constructive criticism** is always appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> [Catch Me On Tumblr.](http://lgfuadjj.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **P.S: The title is from lyrics of[Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne](https://youtu.be/m-M1AtrxztU) (the song in the ballet video featured in this fic).**


End file.
